Spiritual Paintbrush
The PreCloth (プリクロス Purikurosu): are the devices look like boxes, with various colors and thus the differents constellations motifs. They pulling the chain of the PreClothes and transforming into Precures. Powers: The PreClothes is the transformation device in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! and Bones Pretty Cure! (only Hiyori owns one since the movie from Gonzo Omega). The magical powers of the constellations are provided with a unique box with engravings in their own image of the constellations and the chain to open. These boxes are designed to contain the powers of Precures where these are not carried by their owner, and increase the rate of regeneration powers remain. When a Precure that represents a Constellation turns, the PreCloth transform into the Cosmos Piece and becomes part of the costume. But some of the PreClothes also has a curse if they underwent a psychological shock and live in the tragedy, they can not returned to their human forms and as the Cosmos Piece become darken. Apparence: The PreCloth very similar to the cube-shaped boxes with various colors and patterns of the constellations, there were 88 constellations in all. They have a chain to pull to open the PreClothes. The PreClothes can carry on the back like a rucksack, or they may transformed necklace to carry more easily. Constellations Lists: In Anime: the Eagle / Aquila: Kirihime Natsuno. the Chained Maiden / Andromeda: Moka Akashiya. the Crow / Corvus: Joshua Christopher. the Swan / Cygnus: Rosette Cristopher. the Dragon / Draco: Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet. the Wolf / Lupus: Azmaria Hendric. the Lynx / Lynx: Hiyori Iki. the Hunter / Orion: Kurumu Kurono. the Winged Horse / Pegasus: Esther Blanchett. the Pony / Equuleus: Seth Nightroad. the Lionet / Leo Minor: Jo Carpenter. the Fire Bird / Phoenix: Meg. the Demi-God / Perseus: Tsukune Aono. Others Constellations: the Altar / Ara. the Whale / Cetus. the Compass / Pyxis. the Cowherd / Bootes. the Burin / Caelum. the Chameleon / Chamaeleon. the Hull / Carina. the Queen / Cassiopeia. the Centaur / Centaurus. the King / Cepheus. the Berenices' Hair / Coma Berenices. the Hunting Dog / Canes Venatici. the Coachman / Auriga. the Dove / Columba. the Compass / Circinus. the Cup / Crater. the Southern Crown / Corona Australis. the Northern Crown / Corona Borealis. the Southern Cross / Crux. the Dolphin / Delphinus. the Sea Bream / Dorado. the Shield of Sobieski / Scutum. the Eridan / Eridanus. the Arrow / Sagitta. the Furnace / Fornax. 13 Zodiac Signs: the Ram / Aries. the Bull / Taurus. the Twins / Gemini. the Crab / Cancer. the Lion / Leo. the Maiden / Virgo. the Weighing Scales / Libra. the Scorpion / Scorpio. the Archer / Sagittarius. the Sea Goat / Capricorn. the Water-Carrier / Aquarius. the Fishes / Pisces the Serpentarius / Ophiuchus. Trivia: ・ The PreCloth is very similar of the Pandora’s Box of Saint Seiya. ・ It was only 13 currently, and thus 13 as the Zodiac signs, and 75 other constellations from the PreClothes are not showed. ・ Their Cure-names are all in Latin language.Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure!